


The Story of Steve

by BunnyFair



Series: Adventures aboard the Nemesis [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Feels, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Steve Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: She named them and made them matter. Even if it was only one shared name. They were all Steve and they mattered to her.
Relationships: steve the eradicon & original female character
Series: Adventures aboard the Nemesis [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823524
Kudos: 15





	The Story of Steve

The Vehicons were not given names. They could hope to one day achieve that status, through hard work and living long enough, but otherwise were left unnamed. Nameless, not much more than sentient drones. It wasn't all that bad, they just felt lesser than their commanders.

Well, that's not true. They were named. By the human Alice.

She called them all 'Steve'. They were all Steve. A blessing and a curse of being copies of each other.

The original Steve was still alive. He was a grounder that worked alongside Soundwave. Alice was sitting on Lazerbeak's back when she'd guided the drone over to him and repeatedly called him Steve until he responded.

He was confused at the name, but a shimmer of Soundwave's visor had him agreeing to it. The silent mech was oddly fond of the human and no one wanted to risk his wrath. Seeing Alice happy made Steve relax slightly before he'd continued his work.

From that day onward, they all became Steve. Either she had decided to name them all the same name, or she genuinely couldn't tell them apart was a guess. No one asked and very few of them actually minded being named the same as their clones.

Besides, at least they all finally had names.

Currently, a grounder held Alice in his hand as he walked through the ship. This Steve worked in the bridge. She was oddly quiet and rubbed her stomach every so often, holding onto his fingers with her other hand.

"Do you require nutrients?"

She smiled up at him and shook her head. "Nah, I'm just on my period."

He nodded, sending a message to several others. Walking through the door to the bridge, he replaced another Steve at a console before gently depositing on a clear spot on the console. She loosely hugged her knees and let out a soft whine, resting her cheek on her knees.

He gently patted her head and focused on the screen before tapping a few keys. A few moments passed and another Steve walked in, one blanket in his hand. He walked over to the console and handed her the blanket, gently helping her wrap up in it with soft pokes of his fingertips.

She curled up on her side as she pushed a piece of blanket under her head like a pillow and smiled up at the second Steve. "Thanks, Steve."

He silently nodded and walked out. She smiled and settled down, gently rubbing her lower stomach under the blanket. Resting her head down, she closed her eyes as she listened to the soft tapping of keys from Steve.

Another day, another energon mine. Except this time, Alice was there. She stood on the console as Steve controlled the drill, keeping herself covered under the console lip.

"Hey, Steve, can I drive?"

He spared a glance down at her. "No."

She pouted at him. "Please?

"No. You could injure yourself or others by going too fast."

She squirmed and huffed at him, crossing her arms. "But you're here! You'd keep me from going out of control!"

He let out a slow sigh and guided the controls into a resting state. "Come here."

She perked up and smiled widely, walking over to grab the control sticks. He gripped the sticks beside her hands and helped her push them forward, keeping the drill in his control. She giggled as they drilled through a rock and pushed more against the controls only for them to stay where he held them.

He glanced down when he felt eyes on him and sighed again at her pout. "No."

One day, Steve was sitting in a parking lot, the hot sun beating down on him. He was waiting for Alice, the human shopping in a big store. He couldn't move to a shady spot without drawing attention, so he was stuck.

He indulged himself by turning on his radio, looking through the stations before settling on a station. He relaxed despite the heat, listening to Adele's 'Hello'. He enjoyed the music Alice played and this was on her playlist. He liked it when she played music on the ship.

He focused when a hand tugged on his door handle and opened the door, Alice tossing the bags in the backseat. She softly huffed, unpacking her cart. "You would not believe the line in front of the nutella. Ugh, I'm sorry you had to wait. I did get a bottle of coolant for ya, though, while I was in the car section. I'll be right back."

She shut the door and he watched through his mirrors as she walked away, putting the cart in a row with others. She quickly walked over and slid in the driver's seat, buckling up. "Oh, I love this song! Turn it up, Steve!"

He would've smiled as he pulled out, her hands merely resting on his steering wheel as he turned the music up. He focused on driving while she danced a little in his seat, singing along loudly. He drove down the road and turned down an old road, comming Soundwave to open a ground bridge.

The original Steve carried Alice on his shoulder as he moved energon crates around, carefully stacking them in the storage room. She was quiet and held onto his plating, just staring silently.

He bent over to grab a crate and stood up straight, carrying it to a corner stack. "Alice?"

She blinked and looked at him. "Yeah?"

He carefully stacked the crate before gently picking her up, setting her on the top box. "Are you alright?"

She shifted and shook her head slightly, looking down. "I don't feel okay today, I'm sorry."

He carefully cupped his hand around her, gently rubbing her back with his thumb. "You have done nothing to apologize for."

She nodded slightly, leaning into his hand. "I'm sorry I don't know which one of you is which."

He tilted his head. "You gave us a name. We were created to serve Lord Megatron, we were not even given names. Not until you arrived and gave them to us. We may all be Steve, but we are named. That makes us more than nothing. You made us more."

She rubbbed her eye and nodded slightly, twisting to hug his hand. He hummed softly and gently picked her up, holding her close in his hands. She gently nuzzled his chest plate and sniffled again, hugging his fingers tightly.

They were more than mere workers or escorts. They were Cybertronian and as unique as the rest of them. And, they were Steve.


End file.
